Tales Of The Wolves
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Par une nuit sans lune, une fillette est trouvée par Oki. Excatement seize ans plus tard, elle trouve un jeune homme mourrant de froid. Ce jour-là, elle tomba éperdumment amoureuse. HIATUS
1. Dark Moon ?

_Tales of the Wolves_

_Bon !! Alors... un p'tit cross-over entre Okami et Zelda !! J'ai presque fini Okami et ça me rend super triste. C'est ma drogue !! Oh et, disons que j'ai la version anglo... alors c'est pas les même nom... du genre, Oki, c'est Okikurumi. J'trouve ça un p'tit peu trop long, alors, ça s'ra juste Oki. Et Uepekere, ce sera Wep'keer, parce que ç'a du caractère ! J'utiliserai souvent les noms anglophones... désolée d'être québécoise... blabla, off !! Et dernière chose, le cross-over devrait être là au deuxième chapitre... _

_Bref. Un petit résumé._

_"Une nuit sombre, alors que la Lune n'était pas dans le ciel, un bébé est recueilli par un guerrier de la tribu d'Oina. Il l'élève comme sa propre fille et en fait une guerrière. Puis, seize ans plus tard, un jeune homme blessé arrive à Wep'keer. S'il n'est pas de la tribu, pourquoi peut-il se transformer ? demanda-t-elle à Oki."_

_Devinez qui est le jeune homme ?_

Prologue: _Lune Noire ? Ça sonne bien..._

Oki, grand guerrier de la tribu Oina, marchait tranquillement dans la plaine de Kamui. Tout était si calme depuis que Shiranui avait vaincu les démons jumeaux et Yami. Plus aucun monstre n'osait rôder alentour ! Il fallait dire que pour lui, guerrier ayant besoin de sang et de tripes virevoltantes, c'était doux-amer. Il ne pouvait plus que massacrer des cibles et des épouvantails... Kutone ne brillerait jamais...

La nuit était encore plus noire que le jour où le soleil n'avait pas apparu, il y avait plus d'an... ces temps-là avaient été durs, autant pour Kamui que pour Nippon... peut-être même plus pour Kamui, avec ce froid mordant perpétuel.

Il y avait quelques mois, après avoir longuement pansé son orgueil blessé, il était retourné Wep'keer et vivait dans la petite caverne sur le bord des escaliers, près de la maison de Kai (NDA: jamais été visité la caverne et je m'en fiche s'il y a quelqu'un, il ira vivre chez Oki-san !!). C'était sommaire. Mais il y vivait bien. Malgré que les habitants ne l'aiment pas trop... il vivait assez bien. Retourner au village avait été un ordre de Samickle et du vieux Kemu. Il n'avait eut d'autres choix que d'obéir, rien ne le retenait encore dans la plaine...

Oki entendit soudain des pleurs. Des sanglots d'enfant. Et il était trop loin du village pour que ce soit ceux de la petite Lika !

Il tendit l'oreille, tous sens aux aguets... le guerrier jura. Ils venaient du Yoshpet !

Cette forêt, bien qu'elle se soit calmée grâce à Shiranui, était appelé Forêt de la _Conssumation_ (NDA: pas trouvée meilleur traduction et y a aucun site sur Okami...). Ceux qui y pénétraient risquaient de ne jamais en ressortir. Même les Oina ne s'y risquaient que par obligation...

Et il n'était pas obligé de sauver cet enfant... rien ne l'obligeait à risquer sa vie pour un parfait inconnu...

Mais il aurait eut l'air d'un sale poltron froussard tout le reste de sa vie. Et si les Namahage dévorait l'enfant ? Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de Kutone, désireuse du sang de ces monstres...

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta vers l'entrée du Yoshpet.

C'était encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'eût imaginé... Bon sang ! Comment cette froussarde de Kai a-t-elle pu guider Shiranui là-dedans ?! se demanda-t-il en frissonnant plus d'appréhension que de froid.

Après une longue marche entre des arbres morts de froid et des pics qui tombaient des survivants, il parvint à la clairière des Ponc'tan. Il y avait la grosse souche au milieu et à côté, presque derrière, de cette dernière, un petit paquet bruyant, gesticulant. Le bébé qu'il avait entendu pleurer !

Il s'approcha. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture rose. Sans doute une fille, pensa Oki.

Il s'approcha encore un peu, se pencha, puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait des cheveux noirs. Et de longues canines, ce qui le surprit. Il en aurait entendu parler, si jamais une petit fille était née à Wep'keer. Bien sûr, tout les gens d'Oina avaient de longues canines, mais il était très peu probable qu'elle en fasse partie. Si jamais un enfant était né, tout le village en aurait parlé. Et surtout Kai, dont le besoin maternel s'éveillait. Et Kai ne faisait que lui parler...

Il remarqua soudain le silence. La petite s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Il s'attendrit, bien que ce fut invisible à cause de son masque de fennec (NDA: faut avouer que ça ressemble plus à un fennec qu'à un loup !!).

Il ramena sans plus faire attention la petite au village, la serrant contre lui.

Et dans un coin sombre, gisaient deux cadavres ensanglantés, Une femmes et un homme. Et dans un autre coin, une forme sombre... émettant des grognement presque inaudibles...

***

La première chose qui vint à L'esprit d'Oki lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa maison fut Comment vais-je m'en occuper ? C'est aux femmes de faire ça...

Il prit donc la direction de la maison de Kai, qui était encore debout à cette heure. Elle fut plus que surprise de le voir devant elle, tenant contre lui un bébé endormi.

- Mais que faites-vous là, Oki-san ? demanda-t-elle.

Il émit un grognement semblable à celui d'un gros loup, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis, il dit de sa voix grave, quoique suave, faisant tourner la tête de la jeune Oina:

- Je l'ai trouvée dans le Yoshpet... elle était abandonnée là, voyez-vous... et je me suis dit que... que je ne pouvais pas la laisser là...

- Eh bien, dit Kai, flattée de voir qu'elle était la première à être informée (elle aurait le meilleur potin de l'année !), ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler, mais au vieux Kemu et au chef Samickle... ils sauront quoi faire.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Oki s'éloigna. Kai fut un peu déçue. Cet enfant était si mignon...

Oki monta lentement le petit chemin glacé vers la maison du vieux Kemu. Il croisa Samickle, dehors avec une de ses conquêtes. Il lui fit signe de venir, serrant contre lui la fillette, et ignorant les incessantes questions du chef. Heureusement qu'il n'y même pas cinq cent mètres... se calma le guerrier, s'empêchant de tuer cet énervant compagnon de route...

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, et Oki ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en passant la porte.

Samickle mit un petit moment à réveiller le vieil homme, mais lorsque ce fut fait, tous s'assirent alentour du feu brûlant et discutèrent au sujet de l'enfant. Oki serrait encore la petite contre lui. Elle dormait toujours.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas entendu autre chose que cette fillette qui s'époumonait en pleurant, commença Oki, un peu gêné.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, marmotta Samickle.

- Ah ouais ?! Toi t'aurais jamais eut le courage de traîner ton sale derrière de froussard là-bas !

- Et tu crois qu'en temps normal tu...

- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla le vieux Kemu.

La dispute et le cri eurent pour effet de réveiller la petite, qui s'époumona à pleurer, avant de remarquer le visage de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Elle se calma aussitôt. C'est alors que Oki remarqua des yeux aussi argent que le reflet de la Lune.

- Il faut trouver quoi faire de cette enfant, dit plus calmement Kemu.

- Je pourrais le faire. Je vais bientôt me marier... mais celle que j'aime ne peut pas enfanter, dit Samickle, encore un peu énervé par la dispute.

- Faudrait savoir si elle est d'accord, dit Oki en caressant les cheveux sombres de la fillette qui sommeillait dans ses bras.

- Eh ben passe-la-moi, dit le chef.

Oki lui tendit la petite, nais aussitôt qu'elle fut dans les bras de Samickle, elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Oki en fut soulagé, à son plus grand étonnement.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, petite, cesse de pleurer, Samickle est là... essaya le jeune chef pour l'amadouer.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est à contrecœur et avec un regard noir qu'il la redonna à Oki, qui, sous son masque, lui fit un jolie grimace de triomphe.

- Bien, ça règle la question, dit le vieux Kemu.

- Comment ça ?! firent les deux jeunes hommes, interloqués.

L'Ancien se gratta derrière la tête et dit:

- Eh béh, s'lon moi, vous les deux seuls assez compétents pour vous occuper d'un enfant...

Oki protesta, quoique cela l'enchanta:

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des femmes...

- Je te croyais moins à cheval sur les stéréotypes... le gronda le vieux Kemu.

Le guerrier se tut, et accepta avec joie son sort.

- Bien, j'y vais... cette bonne vielle Kai va devoir me refiler quelques trucs...

Et il releva la peau de Namahage cachant l'entrée de la maison et prit la direction de la sienne et celle de Kai.

Kai prépara une tasse de thé à son invité.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Quel est le verdict ?

Elle déposa une tasse pour elle et une tasse pour Oki sur la table basse.

- Je vais la garder. Je dois vous avouer que je suis bien content... on sais tous ce que Samickle lui aurait fait subir... dit avec une pointe de soulagement le guerrier.

Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de caresser les cheveux soyeux du bébé qu'il gardait contre lui. Son instinct paternel s'était éveillé... et d'une bien drôle de façon.

- Alors ? Vous pouvez me dire comment on s'en occupe ? demanda le guerrier en retirant son masque de fennec.

Kai eut le malheur de le regarder. Comme il était beau ! Des yeux bleus en amandes affichant une expression pensive, une peau bronzée, autant que celle de l'enfant. Et des canines dépassaient de ses lèvres. Comme ça se voyait tout le temps, il avait le longs cheveux noirs, avec le dessus rouge, mais des mèches rebelles se glissaient devant ses beaux yeux.

Kai rougit et s'arracha à sa contemplation. Elle même ne retirait son masque de renne que pour dormir.

- Eh bien, il faudrait d'abord lui trouver un nom...

- Je ne sais pas... dit Oki d'une voix égale.

Kai regarda la petite qui essayait d'attraper le masque pendant au cou du guerrier. Une tache noir sur l'épaule de la fillette attira son attention.

- Eh bien, aidez-moi, j'ai peut-être une idée, dit-elle. Empêchez-la de bouger une minute...

Dès qu'Oki eut réussit cet exploit, elle s'approcha et regarda l'épaule droite dépassant de la couverture rose. La tache qu'elle avait vue s'avéra être un croissant de lune noir.

- Vous pourriez l'appeler Kurotsuki.

- Lune Noire (NDA: Kurotsuki veut dire "Lune Noire") ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle a une marque de cette forme sur l'épaule droite, répondit Kai, un peu mal à l'aise de la proximité entre elle et Oki.

- En tous cas, ça sonne bien, dit le guerrier avec un sourire. Alors, ça va pour toi ? demanda-t-il à la fillette.

L'enfant gazouilla gaiement, et Oki le prit pour un oui.

- Bien, j'y vais, dit-il.

Ce jour-là, il ne porta plus son msque qu'en dehors de la maison.

Il l'éleva comme sa fille et en fit une redoutable guerrière. Elle fut même capable de se métamorphoser en louve avant bien des jeunes filles. Kurotsuki grandit en une belle jeune femme, avec un fort caractère, quoique joyeux, avec des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais ses grandes qualités compensaient bien ces petits manques. Elle se choisit même un nom de famille. Yagami. Quand Oki lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait répliqué en rigolant Parce que ça sonne bien ! . Elle n'avait jamais su qu'elle était orpheline. Et elle ne s'en douterait probablement jamais.

Et seize ans plus tard, il y eut le jour où un jeune homme arriva blessé à Kamui. Ce jour où elle tomba éperdument amoureuse.

_Bon ! Comment c'était ? Ç'a beau ne pas paraître, mais ce sera un cross-over avec Zelda, dans le monde d'Okami._

_Moi chuis accroe et je vais bientôt le finir... sniff. Je veux pas que ça se termine !! Bref._

_J'aime bien mon début. Surtout parce qu'Oki est mon préféré, après Amaterasu et Issun. Un fier guerrier... kawaii !!_

_Dans le chapitre deux, le lien avec Zelda sera là !! Promis !! _

_Kisu, mina !!_

_En d'autres mots, grosse bise !!_

_Votee auteure dévouée Kuro-wanko_


	2. Bisônen

Chapitre 1: Bishônen

_Eh oui !! Parfois les titres seront en japonais (approximatif, bien sûr...)... je reviens à la charge avec ce joli texte. Mais oui, l'hylianité arrive !! Vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais posté seulement sur si ça aurait seulement parlé d'Okami !! Bref. Premier chapitre. _Bishônen_... ça veut dire playboy, en quelques sortes... ou plutôt... super beau mec... hum... expmple... Kyôhei de _Yamato Nadeshiko no Shigi Henge _est un bishô, pour faire court. Les autres aussi mais !! C'est pas le sujet. Bon chapitre !!_

Seize ans avaient passés depuis qu'Oki avait trouvé l'enfant dans la neige. Kurotsuki Yagami - pour les très, très, très intime Kuro-chan -, avait grandi en une belle jeune fille qui faisait tourner les têtes des jeunes Oina. Elle ne savaitg rien de ses origines brumeuses. À vrai dire, elle s'en foutait royalement.

Dix-sept ans avaient passé depuis la victoire d'Amaterasu et Issun sur Yami. Autant d'années pour la disparition du loup blanc et du Poc'tan. On lui avait raconté des centaines de fois cette belle histoire. Oki était triste à chaque fois. Et Kai aussi. La simple évoquation de la disparition des sauveurs de Kamui les rendaient bien tristes. Et elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux connu ces braves guerriers.

Assise avec la maintenant grande Lika, elle buvait un bon chocolat chaud près de l'échope du marchand.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as rompu avec cette beauté d'Hitsuchi ! s'insurgea Lika.

La jeune femme portait encore des couettes, quoique plus longues et ses cheveux avaient pâlis avec le temps. Elle portait encore le masque-feuille qu'elle avait à ses quatres ans. Contrairement à Kurotsuki, elle n'était pas très populaire auprès des garçons...

- Je le trouvais beaucoup trop collant... et puis... sous son masque, c'était affreusement laid...

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne portes ton masque que pour les cérémonies et les trucs du genre ? demanda Lika.

- Parce que c'est chiant !

- Mais c'est la tradition !

- Mais j'm'en fiche ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Puis elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie du village.

Le froid était mordant ce jour-là. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille se dépêcha de gagner son refuge. L'ancienne maison d'Oki, celle située dans la plaine. Elle s'y sentait bien, et il n'y avait rien à craindre lorsqu'ell y était... et le feu réchauffait bien partout !

Elle entra dans la petite maison et s'étendit sans même regarder sur la petite couverture... mais il n'y avait plus de couverture étendue sur le sol.

Ses sens se mirent à bouillonner d'excitation. L'odeur forte du sang séché, voir gaclé, lui monta aux narines. Celles de la sueur se mélangeait également à ses narines. L'odeur d'un feu se consumant depuis peu lui arriva dans le nez comme une mouche dans la gueule d'un libellule.

Elle n'avait pas encore allumé de feu, et la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas touché aux couvertures.

Elle se tourna vers l'odeur du sang, et vit un jeune homme, emmitoufflé dans les couvertures.

Il avait des cheveux blonds, plutôt longs, couverts de sang séché. Et il avait de longues oreilles pointues. Il semblait mourir de froid.

C'est pourquoi la brune se jeta sur lui, et le colla contre elle (NDA: pour le réchauffer, bien sûr !! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis une perverse... oh, monde cruel...) . Cela eut l'effet de le réveiller, et il lui passa un couteau sous la gorge, tandis qu'elle tandis la main vers celle du jeune homme, et se para à lui arracher la trachée.

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La peur était palpable dans sa belle voix, un peu grave, et visible dans ses yeux.

- T'aider, nom d'un chien ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse, mais pas effrayée. Tu vas crever de froid, bon sang !

Ce fut ce qui décontenança le blond. Il manqua lâcher prise sur son couteau, mais garda la poigne et toisa, malgré ses yeux fatigués, les yeux bleus pâles de la jeune fille. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir peur ?

- Mais non ! continua-t-elle. Môsieur me met un couteau sous la gorge et veut crever de froid ! Grr ! C'est pour ça qu'les mecs m'énervent !! On essaie de leur sauver la vie et on s'fait mettre un couteau sous la gorge ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de...

- Si tu arrêtes de me serrer la gorge, j'enlève le couteau... dit le jeune homme.

Elle lui lança un regard supsicieux, puis obéit. Le blond tint sa promesse et retira son poignard de sous la gorge de la brune qui alla s'asseoir plus loin en grognant méchamment.

Le blond la regarda, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Kurotsuki le regardait aussi, d'un oeil mauvais. Elle devait avouer qu'il était beau. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ? En temps normal, elle l'aurait laissé crever... puisque dans son état, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire... mais elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Et pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

De son côté, l'autre la regardait aussi. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas mourir de froid avec seulement un petit kimono court noir à manche ample, des collants noirs et des _looses socks_. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'elle dit:

- Moi c'est Kurotsuki Yagami. Et toi ?

- Euh... Link, répondit le blond.

- Et rien après ? demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

- Non... rien...

C'est à ce moment que Link sombra dans l'inconscience et mouru, mais comme ça doit être un grand cross-over, il survécut grave à une p'tite fée sortie d'sa bouteille. Il resta tout de même très peu conscient.

- Eh merde ! fit Kurotsuki.

Elle le mit sur son dos, et comme ce sale enmmerdeur était plutôt lourd. elle se transforma en loup noir et couru vers Wep'keer.

Lorsque Link s'éveilla, il n'était plus la petite hutte de neige, mais dans une grotte. Il y avait des rideaux plutôt opaques alentour de lui - quoiqu'assez clairs pour lui permettre de voir un homme de taille moyenne musclé de dos, assis en tailleur devant une feu qu'il attisait - et ses vêtements trempés par la sueur et le froid étaient maintenant en tas près de lui. Mais au moins, il y avait un kimono masculin vert près de lui... et heureusement, il semblait être de sa taille. Des bandages serraient sa tête et son torse. Il rougit en pensant que cette fille devaot l'avoir dévêtit...

Il se leva, mit les vêtements qui semblaient lui être destinés, et s'approcha de l'homme. Un masque de fennec bleu traînait près de lui.

- Alors ? On se réveille, kogoeru-kun* ? dit-il doucement, avec une pointe d'amusement, sans même se retourner.

Link rougit. L'homme eut un gloussement.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir, petit, dit chaleureusement son hôte en tapant un coussin à sa gauche.

Link obéit et regarda timidement le feu, où mijotait de la soupe.

- C'est Kuro-chan qui la prépare. Je suis très mauvais en cuisine, expliqua l'homme.

Link regarda le visage de son hôte. Il avait une peau bronzée, presque autant que celle de la fille qui l'avait sauvé. Des yeux jaunes, des yeux de chiens, aurait dit Ilia. Il avait des cheveux noirs, assez longs, avec le dessus orange.

Et Link qui était considéré comme fort dans son petit village... il avait l'air d'une mauviette en comparaison avec son amphitryon. Il avait des muscles ! Pas une montagne, mais bon, quand même bien plus que Link.

- Alors, quel est ton nom ? demanda l'objet des pensées de Link.

Le blond sortit soudainement de sa transe. Il bafouilla:

- Euh... eh bien... L... Li... Link...

À ce moment-là, la fille qui l'avait sauvé arriva. Il avait oublié son nom. C'est avec une voix malicieuse qu'elle dit:

- Alors, namakemono-kun*, on est enfin réveillé ?

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Link remarqua qu'elle était habillée différament qu'à leur première rencontre. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir, avec une veste à courte manche grise et une jupette noire, avec de longues bottes noires.

- C'est-à-dire qu'une semaine de dodo intensif... àa doit assez crever qu'il faut en faire une autre ! dit-elle avant d'éclater d'un joli rire moqueur. Tu dois être un vrai flemmard !

Oubliant sa gêne, Link se jeta sur elle pour l'étrangler. Elle l'évita facilement en se tassant vers la gauche. Il tomba par terre, ne pouvant pas se retenir, son corps étant engourdi par son long sommeil. La jeune fille s'approcha, se pencha, lui releva le menton avec deux doigts, lui fit un clin d'oeil et dit:

- T'es prévisible, Link-kun.

"Si au moins je me souvenais du nom de cette emmerdeuse..." se dit le blond en se relevant, puis en s'asseyant.

Alors qu'elle préparait la soupe, Kurotsuki lui lança:

- Au faite, je m'appelle Kurotsuki Yagami.

Link fut abasourdi. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées ? Il remarqua à peine qu'elle posait le bol devant lui. Bol qui dégageait une odeur succulente.

- Allez, mange, si tu veux reprendre des forces ! lui dit joyeusement Kurotsuki.

À cet instant-là, Link se demanda vraiment dans quoi il s'était embarqué...

- Mais c'est que tu cuisines encore mieux que les chefs de la reine ! dit le blond en prenant une cuillèrée.

Il ne tarda pas à en prende une deuxième, puis une troisième, et ainsi de suite.

- Reine ? demanda son hôtesse, interloquée. Il n'y a pas de reine à Kamui... en faite, tout ce qu'on a, c'est Samickle. D'où tu sors, usotsuki* ?

- Mais alors, où suis-je ? On n'est pas à Hyrule ? demanda Link, encore plus interloqué que sa locutrice.

À ce moment, Oki renversa son bol sur lui (NDA: la paternité l'a adouci, dirais-je !!). Link se referma sur lui-même le restant du repas. Où avait-il bien pu atterir ?

________________________

_---Vocabulaire---_

_kogoeru: gelé._

_namakemono: paresseux._

_ustsuki: menteur._

_-kun: suffixe affectueux pour les garçons plus jeunes ou du même âge._

_-chan: suffixe affectueux pouvant être utilisé comme pour les filles que les garçons._

________________________

_Bien !! Alors voilà notre petit hylien... et bientôt il y aura le Kurrai San'zoku. Pour ceux qui parlent japonais, vous devez savoir ce que ça veut dire. Bref, je laisse planer le mystère jusqu'au chapitre où le Kurai San'zoku sera là !! _

_Kisu, mina !_

_Votre auteure dévouée, Kuro-wanko_


	3. La Rage du loup

Chapitre 3: La rage du Loup _~ You're gonna pay for that _~

_Au début, le chapitre devait s'appeller _Black Star entre en scène !! _Mais finalement, non... Blacky-sama va rester gentimment avec Tsubaki-chan à essayer de surpasser Kami-sama... En tous cas, moi je n'aime trop Kid-sama et Soul-kun... j'arrive pas à me décider... bref. Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre. MUFWAFWAFWAFWAHH !! Rire démoniaque off, conversation, off._

- Allez !! Debout, Linkounet chéri !! claironna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

Link ouvrit un oeil à regret. Penchée par-dessus lui, Merry le regardait avec un large sourire radieux de chat (NDA: manga powaaa !!). Ses longs cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient le visage et sa peau plus bronzée que celle de Kurotsuki... lui rappellaient de très mauvais souvenirs. Il se plaqua contre le mur du fond (NDA: ah là là, j'le torture physiquement, mentalement, et psychologiquement !! Comment ça c'est pareil ? et pis j'vous emmerde, mes lecteurs chéris !!).

- Fiche-le camp !! Je veux plus te voir... toi et... _lui_... cria-t-il presque.

Il y eut du bruit du côté de Kurotsuki.

- Bah, tu en veux encore à poupou d'amour ? Hyuu~ !! T'es rancunier ! caironna-t-elle encore une fois.

- JE T'AI DIT DE T'EN ALLER !! cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux (NDA: vous saurez pourquoi notre petit hylien chéri réagit de cette manière... dans quelques chapitres...). JE NE RETOURNERAI JAMAIS LÀ-BAS !!

Il la poussa fortement (NDA: euh, elle est plutôt presque assise dessus. Vous savez, assis sur les pieds, les coudes sur les genoux... je suis pas claire, gomen...), et elle tomba à la renverse et s'assit avec un "Nyuu~ !!" amusé plus que nécessaire. Elle reprit aussitôt la même position. Les draps séparant sa chambre à celle de Kurotsuki s'écartèrent. Elle regarda Merry avec une expression surprise au début, qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en haine.

Elle envoya un coup de poing féroce derrière la tête de la brune, qui resta dans la même position, à sourire bêtement. Elle jeta un regard inquiétant, en gardant son sourire, à Kurotsuki.

- Alors ? On a peur ? demanda Merry d'une voix inquiétante. De toutes façons... j'ai à parler à vous deux et en privé alors vous vous habillez vous faites l'honneur de me suivre ! termina Merry d'une voix joyeuse.

***

Kurotsuki remarqua tout de suite la distance que Link s'efforçait de mettre entre lui et Merry, et la gêne passagère qu'éprouvait la jeune fille quand Link lui lançait un regard triste, voir la suppliant d'arrêter de lui parler. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, il ne lui répondait que si c'était nécessaire. Et la brune ne poussait jamais.

Pourquoi le blond avait-il l'air si mal à l'aise en sa présence, la Oina aurait bien aimé le savoir...

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la plaine, la brunette demanda au blond:

- Pourquoi vous êtes si... distants ?

- Oh !! Un oiseau !! s'exclama Link en essayant de s'enfuir.

La guerrière lui attrappa le poignet. Ils stoppèrent tous les deux. Le venjt siffla alors que ces mots mourraient sur les lèvres du blond, presque inaudibles:

- Pas envie d'en parler. Pas vraiment sa faute... pas vraiment la mienne non plus... pas celle de l'autre...

Dans le blizzard, Kurotsuki crut voir une larme perler au coin de l'oeil du blond. Il l'essuya rapidement.

- Je... ne veux pas en parler à une fille que je connais même pas depuis une semaine, dit le blond en se défaisant de la poigne de la brunette.

La Oina fulmina, mais comprit que la clé du coeur de ce garçon serairt difficile à décrocher.

Elle se rabattit donc sur Kurtotsuki, même si elle ne l'aimait déjà pas beacoup. Elle alla la retrouver à l'avant.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi toi et Link êtes si distants ? Chaque fois que tu lui poses une question trop personnelle, il détourne la tête... demanda la brunette en rougissant.

Le sourire de Merry s'effaça.

- C'est compliqué... je t'expliquerai plus tard...

Kurotsuki fronça les sourcils... qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation plus qu'étrange ?

Elle continua à marcher.

Quelques mètres plus loin, des jappements se firent entendre. Merry courut à grrandes enjambées vers ce qui semblait être un chien de feu... ou peut-être un Mollosse Hurlant ? Kurotsuki n'arrivait pas à le voir de là où elle était.

- Baby ! s'écria-t-elle en attrapant l'énorme chien dans ses bras. Ah mon arme d'amour~ !!

Les deux retardataires ne tardèrent à rejoindre la brune qui se faisait lécher le visage par le magnifique chien.

La bête avait une robe noire, avec des taches beiges, celles d'un kelpie autralien, aurait dit un expert canin. Des yeux noisettes et des pattes arquées, très longues. Le démon devait courir bien plus vite qu'un cabot normal...

Les oreilles mi-pendantes, mi-relevées, la langue sortie sur le côté, la bête semblait presque sourire.

- Comment ça, arme ? demanda la Oina en arrivant à côté de la brune qui se relevait tranquillement.

- Eh béh... trop dur avec des mots... allez, Baby, _kaizou_*!!

Le chien se couvrit de lumière et se fit une mince ligne de lumière, qui tourbillonna sur elle même avant de se faire rattrapper par la main de la jeune fille, qui arborait le même sourire énervant...

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, on pu voir une faux noire et dorée (NDA: Soul-sama !! _Sukiiii_ !!! xD ) dans les mains de Merry.

- Hé hé, alors, les gamins ? Impressionnés ?

En effet, ils étaient bouche bée.

Une flèche se planta là où Merry était la demie seconde d'avant. L'impact laissa échapper quelques volutes de fumées avant d'éclater en morceau. Link déguaina son épée. Kurotsuki se mit en position d'attaque avec son épée ninja. Toujours acuns signes de Merry.

Elle apparut soudain devant les deux adolescents, les faisant sursauter.

- Alors ? J'vous ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant avec un sourire de chat.

Un ombre marchait devant eux. Il avait de très longs cheveux gris, qui trinaient derrière lui, les yeux si enfoncés qu'ils étaient impossible à voir dans l'obscurité de leur cavité. Il portait une tenue d'archer très ammochée. Et un grand arc, paré à tirer, et un quarquois de flèche d'exorcisme à la ceinture.

- Yoichi... murmura Kurotsuki. C'est donc vrai, il a mal tournée.

Le blizzard souffla, et les pétales de l'Arbre Gardien se mélangèrent à la neige et au silence de plomb. Les jeunes restèrent longtemps à toiser le regard invisible de Yoichi. Il leva soudainement son arc, et tira vers Link, qui se tassa sur la gauche à l'ultime moment.

Un large rayon de lumière de trois mèetres de haut passa là où L,ink s'était tenu, laissant un cratère dans la neige.

- Mais c'est qui ce type ?!! s'affola le blond.

- Yoichi, l'archer... du temps d'Amaterasu, il était gentil... mais la solitude l'a rendu... méchant... en tous cas, c'est que Papa m'a raconté... expliqua Kurotsuki.

Ils remarquèrent l'étrange silence de Merry. Elle sauta soudainement dans les airs, atterit devant l'archer et donna un grand coup de son énorme faux. L'Archer l'évita en sautant par derrière. Ses longs cheveux gris volant alentour de lui. Il envoya une flèche sur la noiraude, qui n'évita même pas. La flèche lui passa littéralement au travers.

- Tout le monde passe au travers de Merry Viens, dit Link. Rien ne peut la toucher, à moins...

Un cri retentit, une lumière éblouissante, un grand bruit assourdi, un éclaboussure, la neige se teintant de rouge...

_Un cri de folie. _

_De rage. _

_De haine._

Lorsque Link et Kurotsuki purent voir, un grand chien noir gisait par terre, criblé de flèche. Du sang partout sur la neige.

Merry par terre, devant son chien, le sang l'avait éclaboussée.

- Alors tu veux mourir, _teme_* ? dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement triste.

Cette voix... un mélange de tristesse, de rage sans borne, de désespoir, d'envie de meurtre. Elle se releva lentement. Très lentement. Comme si elle voulait que l'archer - qui à présent reculait devant l'énergie mertrière dégagée par la noiraude - voit à quel point une colère augmente en une simple fraction de seconde. Trois flèche la transpercèrent.

Kurotsuki ne put retenir une cri. Mais Merry avançait comme si de rien n'était.

- Eh bien, la mort, tu vas la trouver... dit-elle calmement, en s'avnçant avec un calme à toutes épreuves.

Yoichi continuait de lui envoyer des flèches. À trois mètres de lui, la noiraude disparut et réapparut devant lui, lui attrapa le colet, et grogna, presque avec impatience:

- Tu crois que tu vas blesser un vampire avec tes p'tites flèches à démon ? T'es qu'un idiot, si t'y crois... et sur ce, va-t'en, je te laisse trois secondes d'avance...

Toute l'horreur du monde se lisait dans les yeux enfoncés de Yoichi. Merry le lâcha. Il rempa plus loin, puis se releva, jeta un drrniercoup d'oeil derrière, puis s'enfuit avec un cri d'horreur.

La noiraude se mit à compter.

_Un_.

Yoichi était à cent mètres de sa maison, et à dix de Merry. Il lâchait de petits cris plantifs.

_Deux_.

Le regard glacé de Merry semblait être le plus froid qu'on pouvait voir dans une vie. Même Ganondorf aurait eut peur, pensa Link alors que Kurotsuki pensait la même chose pour Amaterasu.

_Et troix..._

Un éclair noir se jeta sur Yoichi. Cet éclair s'avéra être un loup noir couvert de sang au yeux bleux, qui écumait de rage. Les pattes sur la poitrine de l'archer, le loup abaissa doucement son muffle en grogant, toutes dents dehors, babines retroussées.

- Arrière démon ! hurla Yoichi, en se couvrant le visage de ses bras maigrichons.

Le loup grogna une dernière fois, puis se jeta sur le bras, et l'arracha en tirant dessus furieusement, alors que l'homme hurlait sûrement plus de terreur que de douleur... Yoichi hurla encore une fois, puis ses cris de firent plus sourds, et devinrent de petits gémissements plaintifs. Le sang recouvrait la neige encore une fois. Puis, le loup, pas encore rassasié, baissa sa gueule du visage de Yoichi, dont la terreur augmentait de secondes en secondes.

Kurotsuki se couvrit le visage de ses mains et Link détourna la tête. Il y eut un long cri qui se termina brusquement, accompagné des grognements du loups.

Merry revint quelques secondes plus tard, la gueule couverte de sang, Baby dans ses bras. Elle déposa la bête sur le sol, arracha les flèches et murmura:

- Vis mon chien, vis...

La bête se releva brusquement et demanda:

- Où je suis ? J'étais pas morte ?

- Avec moi, tu ne mourra jamais... dit simplement Merry, avec un petit sourire.

Kurotsuki était horrifiée. Était-ce là la raison pour laquelle Link était si distant avec elle ? En tous cas, elle avait le même pouvoir que les Oina...

***

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la première plaine, celle où Oki avait vécu et où Kurotsuki avait trouvé Link, ils remarquèrent immédiatement une petite cabane en tôle au milieu de la plaine.

- J'entre pas là dedans, dit Kurotsuki, catégorique.

- Tu vas voir, c'est plus grand que ça en a l'air, répliqua Merry.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et les autres entrèrent.

Ce n'était pas la minuscule cabane de tôle derrière la porte, mais un manoir!

Le plancher était fait de bois franc, les immenses escaliers de bois de hêtre, la rampe de chêne et le tapis de velours bleu, cachant les marches et paliers.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait l'immense cuisine à droite du hall d'entrer, où une marmite crépitant sur le feu de l'âtre exhalait une odeur ragoûtante. Le plancher de pierre, recouvert d'un tapis vert, un long comptoir, sur lequel était installé un grand évier, des ensembles de couteaux, fourchettes, cuillers etc.

À quelques mètre du feu, un vaisselier gardait gentiment assiettes, bols, soucoupe, verres, tasses et coupes.

Une armoire encastrée dans le mur de pierre maçonnée renfermait des bouteilles de vins d'au moins quinze générations, de la viande séchée, du poisson salé, du riz, de la salade et une foultitude d'autres aliments. À coté du vaisselier, il y avait une petite porte.

La salle à manger était grandiose, connectée par une grande arche à la cuisine, une longue table de quatre mètres de longs, longée par dix chaises de bois de bouleau, qui abordaient toutes un coussin avec un blason représentant un chien blond ailé.

Sur la table, une longue nappe centrale de velour vert parcourait tel un ruisseau le long de la table. Un chandelier d'or était disposé au centre de celle-ci.

À gauche du rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un salon, avec un énorme foyer où un feu ronflait, éclairant le tapis de velour vert émeraude également, un divan placé en diagonale au coin gauche supérieur du tapis semblait attendre nos amis pour leur offrir son confort. Une causeuse occupait l'autre coin supérieur du tapis et un fauteuil moelleux occupait la place la plus près du feu.

Un piano à queue, un violon, une flûte traversière, un ocarina et une foule d'autres instruments de musique étaient posés sur une longue table, sauf le piano bien sûr.

Il faisait relativement sombre dans cette pièce là, comparée au autres qu'ils avaient vues.

Au premier, on trouvait une multitude chambres exactement identiques, plus quelques-unes pour Dragon Tamer, qu'on appel « Tark'Mzed ».

Dans les chambres, on trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin en bois de cerisier, aux couvertures de velours vert avec le même symbole que sur les chaises, aux oreillers moelleux, verts également.

Des tables de chevets maçonnées dans le même bois, avec de jolies chandelles vertes sur des chandeliers d'argents et une commode en cerisier aussi pour ranger ses vêtements et effets personnels. Une tapisserie représentant un labrador ailé en uniforme d'étudiant japonais de cuir noir, peinte par un artiste très habile ornait les murs, représentant les exploits héroïques du chien.

La Tark'Mzed était immense – comme toutes les autres – puisqu'il fallait avoir assez de place pour y accueillir un dragon adulte. Un énorme matelas était placé près un grand trou dans le mur du fond, pour que le dragon puisse entrer et s'étendre de tout son long. Un large bol de métal était posé près du matelas pour y mettre de la viande et une écuelle toute aussi grande était près du bol.

Outre le mobilier pour les dragons, il y avait exactement le même mobilier pour humains.

La seule chose qui changeait dans les détails de la tapisserie était une languette pour refermer le trou, sur laquelle il fallait tirer pour obstruer la cavité.

- Kami* ! s'exclama Kurotsuki. Ce que c'est grand ! Tu ne trouves pas ça beau, Link ?

Link regardait le plancher, silencieusement. Il avait l'air très pensif. Même triste. Ou peut-être que son regard exprimait des regrets ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Link ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais juré de ne plus jamais revenir au manoir, l'an dernier...

Merry regarda le sol, et Link aussi. Tous les deux à un endroit différent.

- Mais vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?! se fâcha la Oina.

Merry releva la tête, sans son sourire.

- Allez, tout le monde dans la cuisne. Je vais tout t'expliquer...

________________________

_---Vocabulaire---_

_kaizou: transformation_

_teme: enfoiré_

________________________

_Bon ! Vous allez savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi LInkounet et Merry sont distants l'un envers l'autre... je ne sais pas trop si c'est trop, mais en tous cas, moi je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée pour le rendre un peu uke... bref..._


	4. Dismoi pourquoi

Chapitre 4: "Dis-moi pourquoi..." Pardonne-moi

_Bon... un petit peu plus sérieux, le parce que du pourquoi Link et Merry sont distants... et une mauvaise nouvelle pour Kurotsuki ! Et... une p'tite surprise... hé hé... et je trouve qu'on ne fait subir ça qu'au fille... alors bon, vu que j'aime bien utiliser Link en uke*, j'me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" Et voilà !! Et... si vous lisez pas mal toutes mes fics, vous allez voir que je réutilise pas mal toutes les mêmes affaires... et que je torture Link de toutes les manières possibles !! Et que bah, Dark est toujours là... et qu'il porte le nom de Samaël._

Kurotsuki et Link étaient assis à table. Un silence de plomb régnait. On entendait un tintamare de la cuisine, accompagné de quelques blasphèmes. Merry cuisinait... et faisait beaucoup de bruit. Elle avait obligé Link à tout dire (NDA: woof woof). Les secrets, c'étaient mauvais pour la santé, sisait-elle. Surtout quelque chose d'aussi gros. "C'est pas bon d'avoir une telle crotte sur le coeur" avait-elle dit.

Puis, les assiettes vinrent se poser d'elle-même dans les plats. Le plat préféré de Merry. Du saumon grillé.

La noiraude prit place pas trop loin des autres, à deux places de Link.

- Alors ? Vous allez m'expliquer ? demanda Kurotsuki.

Merry soupira. Link commença:

- Il y a presque un an, j'ai commencé à aider Merry au manoir avec un gars qui me ressemblait beaucoup... cheveux noirs, tombant sur ses épaules... yeux bleux... et il était aussi bronzée que Merry. Tout allait bien, durant .les premiers mois, quand Merry invitait des gens pour faire la fête - de tous les mondes -, moi et lui on servait les gens...

- Et un soir, continua Merry, c'était la bande de _One Piece _et _Naruto_... avec quelques personnes de _Soul Eater_...

Link retint quelques larmes. Ça avait dû être vraiment dur, se disait Kurotsuki.

- Et le soir, Merry était dans le salon avec les derniers qui restaient, et moi je suis monté me coucher dans ma chambre... jusque là, tout allait bien... je me suis déshabillé... et il est entré. Il y avait de l'envie dans ses yeux... je lui ait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il y avait beaucoup de vacarme en bas...

- Euh... Luffy essayait de bouffer Baby... fallait bien que j'le tappe... dit timidement Merry. Et pis Soul et Black*Star faisaient les cons...

- En tous cas, trop pour entendtre ce qui se passait en haut...

Kurotsuki commençait à comprendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Il a fermé la porte, s'est approché de moi, m'a poussé sur mon lit et... la suite tu dois l'avoir devinée...

- Je suis désolée, avoir su... balbutia Kurotsuki. Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Non, il faut parfois lâcher ce qu'on a sur le coeur, intervint Merry.

Link soupira, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Il m'a fait subir ça... plus d'une fois... je croyais que c'était ma faute... que si j'étais plus courageux, il ne le ferait pas... il me murmurait des injures, me traitait de lâche... et une fois, j'ai vu ses yeux, ils étaient différents que quand je les voyaient le jour, ils étaient rouge... à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion, quand Merry ne regardait pas, il me faisait quelque chose, m'obligeait à l'embrasser... j'avais peur, et j'essayais de ne jamais être dans la même pièce que lui... mais il me poursuivait...

Merry prit la parole:

- Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, eux qui s'entendaient si bien... et j'ai demandé à Link ce qui se passait. Il a fondu en larmes et s'est écroulé dans mes bras. Il a tout déballé. Je connaissais bien l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça et en plus... il était même pas gay... mais ç'a...

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchit intensément et continua:

- C'était un changement de personnalité radical, alors, je l'ai jeté dehors, pour éviter que ça arrive à nouveau... et quelques mois après, j'ai donné son bleu à Link. Il ne voulait même plus dormir dans sa chambre, tellement ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... et ça faisait depuis ce temps-là qu'on s'étaient pas revus.

Le silence revint. Il resta tout le reste du repas.

***

Link avait retardé le plus possible l'heure de son coucher. Mais lorsqu'il tombait de fatigue, Merry lui avait ordonné d'y aller. Docile, il avait obéi. Il avait quand même peur de le voir assis sur son lit, avec son sourire carnassier, l'attendant...

Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il découvrit une pièce incroyablement calme.

Le blond marcha lentement jusqu'au lit bien fait. Il caressa la couverture de velours vert.

Il s'y assis. La demie obscurité de la pièce avait quelque chose rassurant et en même temps, d'inquiétant... Il s'étendit, mit sa tête sur l'oreiller, ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les serra contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux, et vit malgré lui des images défiler... il les rouvrit en toute hâte.

Il finit par s'endormir au alentour de minuit, mais tout d'abord, milles pensées lui traversèrent l'espit.

Il était vrai qu'il était lâche. Il ne l'avait jamais menacé de quoique ce soit et lui, n'avait jamais pensé à résister. Seulement à pleurer comme un gosse et à supplier l'arrêt de cette torture.

Mais jamais il n'avait écouter. Il avait continué, en lui murmurant des noms à l'oreille...

Et combien de temps avait-il mis à avertir Merry de ces aggressions ? Trois mois ? Trois mois où il avait vécu l'enfer à cause de son manque de courage...

Il se détestait. Il le détestait encore plus. Tout le monde aurait hurlé "Fiche le camp !", même à cet Adonis au longs cheveux noirs tombant avec grace sur ses épaules bien faites... mais pas lui. Il en avait été incapable. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait navigué trois mois sur le Styx (NDA: métaphore powaaaa). Parce qu'il était un incapable...

***

Merry et Kurotsuki discutaient en bas, dans le salon. Merry buvait sa bouteille de cognac à grand verre, et Kurotsuki prenait son sake gorgée par gorgée.

la noiraude devenait de plus en plus chaudasse. Et quand elle était comme ça, elle se mettait parfois à parler un peu trop...

- Y a un truc que j'ai pas dit à Link... c'est Samaël qui a demandé à être mis dehors. Il s'en voulait.

- Qui c'est, ce Samaël ? demanda Kurotsuki.

Merry se reservit un grand verre d'eau de vie et expliqua:

- Le violeur. Un mot qui fait mal, non ? En tous cas, c'est un esprit qui contrôlait Sam. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, il l'a laissé tranmquille, mais Sammy m'a dit que s'il restait seul avec Link, il reviendrait... parce que cet esprit, c'est Ganondrof... il veut faire le plus de mal posible à Link. Et par n'importe quel moyen.

Kurotsuki hocha la tête.

- C'est à peu près ça... mais ça m'a fait mal de jeter Sam dehors. Je l'aimais. Mais il le fallait. Pour Link.

Elle se reservit, avec une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux.

- Il était magnifique... cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules, yeux bleus, incroyablement bleus... et des fesses d'enfer... c'était un démon qui avait bien tourné, ou plutôt, mal tourné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... hé hé...

La noiraude s'étira, se leva, et attrapa une photo sur le haut de la cheminé.

Elle la lui lança et dit:

- Le noiraud habillé en serveur de resto.

- Tu as raison. Il était sacrément beau.

-Ne dis rien de ce que je t'ai dit à Link. Il voudrait tuer le démon, c'était son meilleur ami... et plus que ça, mais c'est un secret qu'on m'a demandé de garder quand je les ai pris sous mon aile, à Calatia...

C'est avec ces paroles énigmatiques que la Kurotsuki monta se coucher.

Merry resta longuement à regarder le feu ronfler, sa bouteille de cognac à la main. Baby arriva dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'elle et son arme faisait équipe. À peu près un mois...

- Tu sais, Baby... les vampires ne sont pas supposés boire de cognac... ni même de n'importe quelle boission alcoolisé... c'est mauvais... c'est bien mieux de boire le sang d'un mec bourré que de boire du cognac direct... mais ça assome aussi bien les regrets que la motricité... et des regrets, en 90 ans, ça s'amasse... j'en ai bien trop...

Elle s'endormit tranquillement en marmottant sur son passé... la bouteille vide roulla sur le plancher.

***

Près du manoir, une silouhette sombre avançait dans la bilzzard. Sa cape claquait dans le vent d'hiver. Le capuchon glissa, révélant des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, des yeux incroyablement bleus et un visage légèrement androgyne (NDA: bishô :9 ).

Il frappa à la porte du manoir avec un léger sourire de nostalgie.

Merry ouvrit, et fallit tomber à la renverse.

- Sa... Samaël ?! s'exclama-t-elle, interdite.

Elle s'ébroua, puis dit:

- C'est le cognac, c'est le cognac...

- Je vous reconnaît bien là, Merry-sama*, murmura le jeune homme de sa voix suave.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an. Toujours le même visage, la même beauté, peut-être même plus qu'un vampire... peut-être les cheveux plus longs, mais elle était trop saoule pour bien voir... il l'attrappa doucement par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je vous retrouve enfin, _dan'na_*...

Merry dérisa rapidement. Elle le repoussa vivement.

- Va-t'en. Tu ne dois plus revenir. Tu as fait trop de mal à Link...

- Je sais... j'ai réussi à vaincre ce démon... et j'espère qu'il sera prêt à me pardonner...

- Je ne lui aie pas dit pour le démon. Il ne m'aurait pas crue. Tu le connais...

Il eut un petit rire. Un rire.. qui ne disait rien de bon à Merry.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la brune et murmura:

- Enfin retrouvée...

Il donna ensuite un petit coup de langue. Bien qu'elle fut complètement saoule, tellement qu'elle avit du mal à tenir debout, la vampire vit bien que cette voix n'était sûrement pas celle de Sam. Trop grave. C'était plutôt celle de...

- Ganondorf, termina-t-elle tout haut, horrifié.

Elle se débatit aussitôt, tentant de pousser Samaël, mais rien n'y faisait. L'alcool engourdissait ses mouvements, sa force et son jugement, mais même avec le jugement d'un fillette de trois ans, elle savait bien que les bras de Sammy n'était pas sûr du tout... ou plutôt les bras de Ganondorf.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je cherchais à t'avoir, ma petite, dit la voix inquiétante du Seigneur du Malin. Bien que Samaël ne soit pas ma créature, il porte le nom d'Un démon... et les démons... c'est mon rayon, hé hé...

Samaël, dont les yeux maintenant rouge rubis luisaient dans la semi obscurité, l'apporta en haut, la jeta sur son lit et ferma la porte.

- Tu vas voir, dit-il en dernier avertissement, je ne serais pas aussi doux qu'avec ton cher petit Link.

Merry aurait bien hurlé, mais avec les murs insonorisés... son cri n'alerterait personne...

- Samaël... s'il te plait, essaya-t-elle en dernier recours.

Les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Et alors que le visage de Sam s'approchait du sien, elle y vit perler des larmes. Il s'arrêta à son oreille et murmura doucement:

- Pardonne-moi... je t'expliqurai demain, la nuit, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi... pardonne-moi... je te supplie de me pardonner...

Il approcha son cou du sien, et Merry vit la veine palpiter. L'instinct dicta, et elle mordit à pleine dent, ses yeux se teintant d'un rouge luisant également.

_Pas de vocabulaire. _

_Pourquoi Samaël ? Parce que c'est le bon nom du Diable. Et que c'est beau. Et que le nom de Sam dans Supernatural pourrait venir de là._


End file.
